The Heart of a Joker
by kitikattt7
Summary: You are a new requite for the Donquixote Family. I'm just going to say that much ;) Corazon X Reader (female) Rated M for smut, lemons, limes, and lemonade. *tosses lemon shaped confetti in the air* Enjoy.


It was dinner time in the Donquixote palace. You decided to dress more presentable, wearing a skirt just above your knees and a white button-up blouse. You walk into the dining hall where everyone was laughing, talking loudly and having a good time. Dolflamingo was at the head of the table with the elite officers on both sides. There was a seat open between Jora and Corazon. You walk over and sit between them.

"Oh, _ so nice of you to finally join us! Eat! Dig in!" Jora commented. You reached across the long table to grab some food, but could only grab so much because of your height. "Aw, you're so short! Corazon! Be a dear and help the poor girl out!" Jora said.

Corazon never interacted with you or really anyone but his brother for that matter. He sat there for a moment smoking his cigarette and gave a heavy sigh as if complying with Jora's request. He leaned forward (as you are still there trying to get food) surpassing you and grabbing more food. While retracting back to sit, you two make eye contact. It was an odd feeling seeing his eyes through his dark shades and shaggy blonde hair. As he sat back down he dropped the food on your plate. You sat back in your seat and mumbled "Thank you…Cora-san…" With Corazon's arms folded you can see his hands tense up for some reason. "_Is he mad at me…?"_ you thought.

Dinner continued perfectly fine for the next hour. Baby 5 left and came back in with tea for people that wanted some. She handed the tea to Corazon, "Here's your black tea, Cora-san!" she exclaimed. Corazon snatched the tea from her and immediately began to slurp it. The tea was incredibility hot and burned his mouth, causing him to splurge it out. While spitting out the tea, some had spray towards you dirtying your white blouse. You were horrified covered in tea and at a loss for words. Corazon sat there coughing.

"IDIOT! The tea was just made! Of course it's going to be hot! And look, you got it all over _!" Jora yelled.

The wet tea marks stuck to parts of your skin, making it subtlety see through. You attempted to wipe the marks off with a napkin but it was no use. Glancing up, you see Corazon (still coughing) staring at you out of the corner of his shades. Embarrassed, you ask to be excused to change and run upstairs to your room.

You shut the door to your room and begin to unbutton your top.

"Why does Corazon hate me so much? Well, he does hate kids after all…but I'm not even a kid! I'm _ years old! Ugh…" you complained under your breath.

You took off your dirty white blouse and threw it to the side. You rummage through your dresser trying to find another shirt. The door creaks open startling you, "AH! Who's there?! I'm not decent!" you shout trying to cover yourself.

"It's just me, _!" Baby 5 yelled back. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok! You're not burned or anything, are you?" she asked.

"Oh…yes I'm fine Baby 5…and no I'm not burned…Thank you for your concern." You replied.

"That's good! Jora sent me up here to check! It's funny when Corazon burns his mouth, but I'd hate to see you get hurt by his stupidity!" Baby 5 said.

"Hahaha, well thank you for checking on me, I'll be back down soon." You said

Baby 5 smiled and skipped out of the room, shutting the door. You turn back around to your dresser.

The door creaks open again, as you stand there in your lacy bra and skirt. "Hey, I told you I'll be down in a min-" you snickered turning around.

Corazon walked in, not realizing you were still changing. You shrieked in horror causing him to trip and fall. Lying on the floor he grit his teeth in frustration. You turned your back to him trying to cover yourself "Cora-san! W-w-what are you doing?! You stuttered. He returned to his feet rubbing his head in pain.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't m-mean to scare you!" you said nervously with your back still to him. There was a silence in the room, all you could hear was your heart thumping rapidly and then the door shut. You took a heavy sigh and glanced over your shoulder, Corazon still in the room but sitting at the edge of your bed looking at you. You were in shock, _"Why didn't he leave?!"_ you thought. He had a deviant look on his face, his eyes locked onto you like a prey animal. He removed his glasses for the first time and set them aside. He sat hunched forward, elbows resting on his knees and his fingers intertwined, a small smirk arose on his face.

"_H-he's…smiling?" _you thought. Still attempting to cover your chest, you turn around facing him. Your eyes lock again, it's almost hypnotic. His dark, piercing eyes gave you a look to come closer. You walked over to him still covering yourself. Standing in front of him you say "Cora-sa-…"

He grabs you from behind your knees pulling you in closer. His face just under your bust line. His hands caressing the back of your thighs gently, making your heart flutter and almost weak in the knees. Your face immediately flushed. He licks your stomach seductively, where some tea had spilled previously. You gasp and moan softly from his warm tongue. You try to contain your vocals by biting your bottom lip. Corazon's hands travel up your skirt, stroking your inner thigh and soon cupped your firm ass in both hands. He continued licking each spot the tea had landed, he glanced up to see if you were watching his actions and you most certainly were. Seeing you biting your bottom lip made Corazon smile deviously. He tilted his head up, licking your inner cleavage. You tried so hard not to say anything. He hands soon pulled down your skirt and traveled further up your back. When he reached you bra clasp he unhooked it.

His touch was so amazing, yet you were still confused by his sudden attraction. His hands slid to your arms suggesting to lower them, and reveal yourself. You hesitated at first feeling embarrassed and overwhelmed. Looking down at Corazon, his eyes grew heavy and lustful, his hot breath hitting your skin, waiting patiently. You relax your arms lowering them to his broad shoulders, your bra slides off exposing your lush breasts. You could almost feel his heart pounding through his chest at the sight of your perky mounds. He planted hot kisses along the inner part of each breast tenderly. You let a moan slip, unable to resist. He sees your nipples harden from each kiss and with his hands cupping your bottom, feels your panties get wetter. He hovers around your sensitive peak with his mouth slightly open. His hot breath warming it, the sensations making you squirm.

"_Please…Cora-san…" _you whispered, begging.

Hearing you speak to him directly drove him up a wall. He latched on to your bud and sucked, his tongue swirling around it inside his mouth. You whimper in pleasure. He moves his head over to the other one repeating the same action. His strong hands grabbing your ass tighter with every moan you shudder. He slips your panties off slowly. His hand rubbing your inner thigh gently, he could feel the heat radiating from your core. You were so wet for him, your juices trickled down your legs to his hand. He popped your nipple out of his mouth and let out a husky moan. Shocked to hear such a sound come from him, your eyes shot open and starred. Corazon licked you lustful juice off his hand and then looked up at you,

"_You taste way better than that damn tea…"_ he said in the most seductive raspy voice.

You were absolutely stunned to hear him speak. You were immobile from shock. _"H-HE…HE CAN TALK!" _you shouted in your head.

He snickered softly and lifted you up. He turned around and laid you on the bed. You stared at him before you, as he undressed himself, giving you quite a show. He unbuttoned his heart shirt, took off his hat and threw them to the side. He even combed his finger through his hair so you saw his whole face in a split second. Your body shuddered in excitement. While loosening his belt, the sound of it coming undone made your heart beat faster. Knowing what was about to happen.

There was not a single muscle on him that wasn't toned, his shaggy blonde hair slightly over his eyes as he starred hungry for you. Before removing the last of his clothes, he got down on his knees, parted your legs and indulged your hot wet core. You griped the bed sheets, squirming, his hands holding your lower half in place so you weren't going anywhere. His tongue curving to each pink fold, tasting your sweet liquids. He moves up to your clit and flicks his tongue slowly at first, then rapidly. Your moaning is becoming erratic, you feel a hotness rising in your lower abdomen. Corazon doesn't let up, his tongue motions becoming more rapid flicking your sensitive bud and grips your legs firmly. Suddenly you feel a blissful sensation stun your body. Your orgasm pours out of you as Corazon indulges more.

He removed his pants quickly before standing and then laid on top of you. His hard cock pressed against you made you tremble. Corazon buried his face into the crook of your neck. Your arms wrapped around him ready for what was next. He thrust his hips forward, sliding his throbbing piece inside you. You gasp in pain at first, Corazon kisses up your neck and nibbles your earlobe. You blush immensely at his attempts to distract the pain. Eventually you could handle his piece and his began grinding his hips into yours. His tip rubbing your g-spot from the inside, you both groaned in delight, knowing what was to come. Corazon was near his end, he wrapped his muscular arms around you and picked up his speed and pounded himself harder into you. Both of your moans erode out in ecstasy reaching your peaks. He was still pulsating inside you, filling you up, it had been so long for him.

After taking a moment to collect himself, Corazon kisses your cheek and gets up. He dresses himself fairly quickly. Too quickly at one point though, to where he fell down on his back trying to put on his pants. You tried not to giggle knowing what just happened. Within moments, Corazon laid a new outfit beside you so you could get dressed. He adjusted his shades, lit a cigarette and walked out of your room swiftly with a smirk. You sat up to dress yourself to see what he grabbed for you…

"_A velvet red blouse…a black lacy skirt…and a deep purple bra and panty…"_ you said in your mind.

You smile and blush, "…he must _want_ to see me in this…" you mutter to yourself. You get dressed and leave your room to go back down stairs.

***In the further distance* **"CORAZON! YOU'RE ON FIRE AGAIN!" Jora screams out.


End file.
